Forum:Chapter summaries
Notice: All talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Format On the Inkheart page which lists all of the chapters there are links on some of the titals which will redirect you to a page. Many of them I thought were unnecessary or a bit confusing and I delaeated them, but then undid my edit because I didn't know if you had made them. Did you make them or are you okay with deleating the links? Another thing about that page that I would like to ask. Do you think that each chapter should have it's own page with a longer synapsois? I was thinking of holding off on this but sense I will be rereading the book it would be easier to do while I'm rereading. If we do that we can take out a synapsois on the Inheart page all together and provide links on the tittal to thier corosponding chapter page. Just an idea. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Chapters on book pages :*'Links in the chapter titles' Ahaha this is a very good question because even I myself questioned it when I first saw it! xDDD No, I wasn't the one who initiated it, and at one point I even removed the links myself! HOWEVER, the removal was done because at the time, there were no synopsis at all, and it was just a list of chapter names, which I thought as a whole looked weird, with the fact that some anons actually created pages of no use using some of the links. Then, (you're probably tired of hearing this) after checking a book wiki I do know (which is, yes, the HP Wiki), I kind of understand the appeal and pros behind the action. I could have probably just used SEO for the shortest explanation, but somehow I also don't think it works that way, so I'll try to explain the way I see it. Basically, there are two reasons that stood out and won me over: a.) when the title does contain description of someone or something without directly naming them, the link helps to clarify "OHHHHHHHH, so THAT's what and such in the title is!" like the "stranger" in the title of Ch.1 really just means Dustfinger, or how "A House Full of Books" of Ch.4 really just means Elinor's house. Obviously, through thorough summarization, what the title means should become clear IF the chapter is properly summarized, however, there's also a good chance that some people are lazy or simply miss out the revelation, hence directly linking the title to the subject it is referring is the most efficient a way to get a quick answer. b.) okay, then what about the ones that have been directly referred with their actual names? This has to do with the second reason, basically, linking pages increases their chances of being visited, which is kind of a hella good point alone. That, and it'll be kinda unfair to only link the "indicated" ones, and not do it for the "obviously, plain and clear" ones. One may argue that there's plenty of links in the content already (I'd also like to take the time to mention, please do not link every single linkable thing when it comes up, each section (in this case, in five-chapter-span), LINKING THE SAME PAGE ONCE is enough), my only defense is that, chapter titles are more prominent and the ones that are bold, so they get the special treatment no matter what, and it also goes back to there being a chance that certain people just aren't interested in reading everything that's on the page, so this is, as of now, the solution catering to both needs. :*'Chapter contents' YES to longer synopsis; as I mentioned before, the book pages didn't even have synopsis of each chapter before I adopted the place; all the contents you are seeing now, were misplaced in an inappropriate place, and I had to move them to where they "possibly" belong. If you check the editing history, I did put it in my edit summary that I'm moving stuff based on memory, so there is in fact a super high chance that some synopsis aren't placed accurately and needed to be corrected, but like you noted, I am only one person, and was spreading a bit thin with all the tasks that needs to be done. I will be grateful beyond what words can express if you decide to focus on this task; the tricky part though, is that because this is an out of universe page, you write a chapter by what IS happening in the chapter, so use present tense (and yes, tenses are also inconsistent as of now, I believe) unless the chapter is at the point of describing what has happened in the past, on those occasions, still use "has/have" instead of "had". I'm not a grammar expert AT ALL, but just in case you do go in, make sure you DON'T write it to match up with character pages, because those are in-universe articles. :As for separate pages for every single chapter, this remains to be seen, but as of now I can basically tell you, NO. LOL, hear me out. The reason I did five chapter in one section instead of one chapter per section like how it is done in the HP Wiki, is because, unlike HP, the trilogy's chapter lengths are inconsistent AT MOST; some chapters literally only run within two pages on the edition I own, so unless we plan to plagiarize the whole thing (WHICH WE MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT), there really isn't much to sum up with, hence, being a section itself is already a bit of a waste, let alone being a separate page. Now, there is an idea that occurred to me when another has been brought up by our lovely Omystars when we were discussing how to approach chapters on the Lunar Chronicles Wiki. Here's what I came up with: There is an option of sorting chapters by point-of-views, when the pov switches, then it's time for another section/page. HOWEVER, this is like the LAST STAGE; right now, the book pages literally have close to NOTHING, so don't go worry so far ahead, like I've probably mentioned before, just edit/add/adjust the synopsis on the page and see how that goes; until it gets too long, there's really no point talking about what may not even happen. Right now, can you guess which page is the longest on this wiki? I would say, it SHOULD HAVE BEEN one of those book pages, but it's not, it's List of quotes featured in Inkheart, which isn't really a long page to begin with, so really, until we actually have TOO MUCH information, let's not go worry our heads off. =] :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Content ---- Spotlight quote Super glad to see another summery up! Though after a consideration, if you have the time to go back, please remove "Cornelia Funke" and replace it to what the passage you've quoted is about; cuz this book is written by her, it's kind of stating the obvious by putting her name there over and over again when the quote isn't a direct "quote" from characters. I changed the ch. 9 for you to get the idea what I meant... if that makes sense! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:04, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ah yes, I was thinking the Cornelia Funke thing looked weird myself, I just didn't know what else to put. But consider it done. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:43, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Drop down box Hey KR!!! Remember your brilliant idea about the drop down boxes with chapters? I decided to test out how it will look like, and I actually quite like it! This function allows us to place the quote before the summary (which I originally wanted) AND can freely press "enter" and not having to replace it with the code! With this we most definitely DON'T need separate summary page(s) for the chapters! Go check out and tell me how you feel about it! If you like it I'll have to tweak a template so you can just insert it instead of c&ping those codes over and over again. User:Xxsammmsammmxx/experiments (this is an old version, not the current page) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:14, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Sammm. I really like the idea of the drop down boxes, unfortunately I wen't to the Inkheart page and I didn't see any changes. Is it in the edit history? I also really liked the idea of having the quote before the summary. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::KR, you really need to click on ALL the links I give you lmao. User:Xxsammmsammmxx/experiments (this is an old version, not the current page) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::face palm* Oh my goodness for some reason my brain automatically treated that link as your signature. XD But yes the drop down boxes are nice. Though IMO it might look cleaner if the border is only one line instead of two, but IDK if that is possible because I know nothing about coding. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::No worries! And yes, it's doable with only one border; I've done it on chapters 6 and 7 so you can them compare to the ones with borders, check them out here (this is an old version, not the current page) and tell me if it's better! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:37, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I also went ahead and created the template: (is now tweaked to ). I'm actually quite proud of it cuz it was surprisingly easy; hope the description of how it works is clear enough!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:20, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That template looks great! Thanks, I love it. Hopefully, I will be able to do more summaries next week. This week has just been crazy! ::::::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:27, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Glad you like it!! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::BTW have you checked out the Inkheart page? It's looking pretty good! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:34, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Yes I have checked the book page! I edited some of the links (trying to minimum a link showing only once per box), but yeah, it does look rather smashing! =D This wiki really wouldn't be half as good without you! Thank you for the suggestion!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- Updates I've modified , may continue modifying (still trying to figure out how); but right now, there's an additional step before typing the chapter number: the first thing you type is either "c" or "n" (both lowercase), the new instruction is updated on the page. I feel that it's probably a good idea to be able to show some of the chapters and not having people to manually open every chapter to read. So make sure to type "n" for the first 20 chapters and then "c" for the rest (for Inkheart at least)!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:44, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'll go ahead and add the "n" on the first ten when I put in the chap 10 summery, which will most likely bet tomorrow. Question. You said you wanted it on the first 20 chapters but sense there are no summaries for 11-20 how is that going to work? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey there! =D I think this message was posted before I knew you weren't going to continue with the summaries (excluding ch. 10); but anyways it's just for future reference, you know? In case you ever want to get back to it. If there's nothing there, you don't even have to help set it up with the templates; but in case you do; it'll look like Inkspell, just make sure you read the new instruction on clearly. If you want to help place the templates on chapters that contains nothing, be sure to put "PQDundecided/1" on the 5th section (the section after you type in the chapter title and before you type the actual summary); ch. 1-9 have all been re-set-up, so you can take a look at those to see how it's done. As for the selected quote/dialogue placed in the beginning of the chapter summaries; that's what I busied myself with a few days ago; it is now slightly more difficult to do, but I think the end-result is still a good payoff; you can take a look at the Learn more about Meggie Folchart on Meggie Folchart; basically what you do is create a new page titled "Inkheart/either Passages, Quotes, or Dialogues-10-01"; the "10" is because it is from chapter 10, the "01" because it's the first one being made; so e.g.: if you are going to use a passage (those you used to mark as "by Cornelia Funke"), the new page should be titled "Inkheart/Passages-10-01". If it's for some reason too confusing, you can always just post to me the stuff you want to use and I'll create the page for you! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Got it! I will ask you if I need any clarification. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC)